


Johnny Cage is Dead. Long Live Johnny Cage.

by Mek



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, The Sheriff is Johnny Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Mek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the thing is, as far as Sheriff John Stilinski is concerned Johnny Cage is long dead.  He went out when he was on top of the world with a nice bank account and knees that had seen better days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Cage is Dead. Long Live Johnny Cage.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been lamenting about the lack of Sheriff Stilinski as Johnny Cage fic for ages sooooooo I finally did something about it… \o/

Contrary to what Stiles and the others may think, John wasn’t shocked to learn that the supernatural is real. He was shocked because the supernatural is here in their realm. He’d spent the first twenty-four hours after explantation-time-around-the-chess-board in denial. Then the panic came spurred on with thoughts like who’d ever taken over fighting in the arenas had managed to lose enough times to green-light an invasion. 

But no, that didn’t make sense, because the more John dug into this terrifying new world of werewolves and who knows what else, the more he began to understand that this all isn’t new to the realm. It’s just new to John. He blames the shock of that revelation for the night he drove out during a lightning storm to an empty field. Once he was sure that no one would hear him he’d yelled at the stormy sky and tied to summon Raiden. And well, if he cursed a blue streak when the thunder god didn’t show, nobody is the wiser.

See the thing is, as far as Sheriff John Stilinski is concerned Johnny Cage is long dead. He went out when he was on top of the world with a nice bank account and knees that had seen better days. And sure, John knows his reflexes may still mostly be there, but his flexibility sure ain't what it once was. Lord knows he won’t be dropping down into the splits to punch a monster in the balls any time soon.

"Heeeey, Dad. Whatcha doing?" Stiles asks, halfway down the basement stairs and peering under the railing to see what John is up to. John studies himself on the ladder and gives the hole he just drilled through one of the joists supporting the first floor a quick sweep with his hand before he pushes an eye-bolt up through it.

"Well," he begins as he slips a washer onto the bolt and then begins to spin a nut down the threads, "I figure with everything that’s recently been brought to my attention, it might be good for me to step up my training a bit, you know?"

"Yeah?" Stiles slips under the bannister and drops down to the poured cement floor in an awkward flail of limbs that thankfully (and surprisingly) doesn’t end in injury. He then walks over to the heavy punching bag leaning against the wall and toes at it carefully. "Have you like, ever even used one of these?"

The incredulousness in Stiles' voices shocks a laugh out of John who turns and catches his son’s unimpressed gaze which just makes him grin like the cocky idiot he used to be. ”Once or twice, kiddo. Once or twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr here: http://talesfromthemek.tumblr.com :)


End file.
